Battle of Hogwarts
by Ari 347
Summary: Portraits aren't much use in a war, or so they think. Or are they? A former headmistress shows the other headmasters and headmistresses how they can help out. Written for QLFC 2016 Round 10.


Position: Chaser 1

Team: Kenmare Kestrel

Prompt: Write about a ghost or a portrait - Dilys Derwent

Optional Prompts: (4) confined, (11) "I'm still here", (14) "Can't say I'm too fond of house elves"

Word Count: 1054

 **A/N:** Hey all! This was written for QLFC R. 10. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Severus rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and looked around the headmaster's office. "What am I supposed to do?" he muttered.

"Severus, my boy, all you have to do is—"

He glared at the portrait of the previous headmaster. "You do not get a say in this. This is my school now. You had your turn to plan and plot. Now it is mine to actually protect these children."

"Of course, of course, I simply wanted to suggest—"

"Your suggestions are neither needed nor wanted." The Potions Master gave each of the headmasters' and headmistresses' portraits a sneer. "None of you are being very helpful right now."

"If you would only give us a chance—" one plump old man began.

"Yes, yes, just because we're confined to our portraits does not mean we are worthless!" Former Headmaster Armando Dippet waved his painted wand in the air excitedly. "We can go everywhere!"

"You can go to Hogwarts and wherever other portraits of yourself are hung. I do not count that as everywhere, especially seeing as most of you do not have other portraits." Lifting his eagle feather quill, Severus began to write out some notes on a spare length of parchment. "That does not help me in finding Potter or his little friends, nor in keeping the students here safe. So, if you do not mind, kindly quiet down so I can think!"

Two of the former headmistresses, one from the early eighteenth century, the other from the late nineteenth, met up in the portrait of the elder. "Well, he is certainly a whiny one," the elder one commented.

"Yes, I do not believe we have had such a professor since..." The younger one shook her head. "We have never had a headmaster who refused to even consider our advice."

"I'm still here!" Severus roared. The wail of an alarm cut the air and he jumped. "Blast it! The Dark Lord simply _couldn't_ wait any longer?"

Dumbledore perked up. "Tom is here? Quickly, Severus, you must—"

"As I have told you multiple times, I must not do anything. What I must do is go keep my students safe, not chase after a headstrong adolescent boy who does not understand that you've set him up to die!" He stormed from the room without waiting for a response, his robes swirling behind him.

"Now what?" a skinny headmaster asked.

"We can get the house elves—"

"Can't say I'm too fond of house elves. "

"No, we—"

"BE QUIET!" There was instant silence as the portraits turned to face the headmistress who had shouted. Dilys Derwent put her painted hands on her hips and glared at them. "Are we truly former heads of this illustrious school? Right now our student is out there trying to murder the children. Are we going to sit back and let him?"

The group looked at each other awkwardly. Finally, Phineas Nigellus Black spoke up. "What can we do? As Severus said, we are confined to our portraits and this castle. I know my only other portrait is in Potter's friend's handbag. What good can we accomplish in this castle?"

"Plenty." She pounded her fist on the painted desk in her portrait, upsetting a mug of tea. "I am not the only one who was a Healer as well as Head of Hogwarts. Those of you who were, go warn St. Mungo's that we need Healers here at Hogwarts immediately. There are many of you who worked in the Ministry of Magic as well. I know that the Ministry is corrupt, but there must be some Aurors and the like who are still against You-Know-Who. Gather them and get them here. Anyone who has family portraits, round up your family so that we will have more people here to protect the children. If there is anyone who does not have a job yet, go assist in escorting the younger children away from the fighting. Look for any stragglers and lead them back to safety. Now go!"

For once there was no bickering as the men and women scattered from their portraits to help fight the Battle of Hogwarts in a way only they could.

Albus Dumbledore looked over at the only woman left in the office. "I did not realize you commanded such respect," he said quietly.

"I was a beloved headmistress in my day, or so I am told. There are many who will listen to me without question for that." She gave him a significant look. "I did not keep secrets from children 'for the greater good' and allow them to be bullied."

"I did do wrong by Severus. I know that now," Albus admitted. "Yet at the time, it seemed the best. I needed the Potters' support and Severus was such an odd child."

"There is never a reason to allow a child to be bullied. Never. Especially not when you are headmaster of a school." Dilys glared at him. "Now, I am not sure if you have noticed, but we are about to fight a war here on Hogwarts grounds. We do not have time to deal with your sudden soul-searching. You of all people should have so many portraits to go to; go do something. You are not confined to this portrait in this office."

"I...do not have as many portraits as you would think. Because of the war, you know." His face fell, making the woman even more impatient.

"Fine. So you say. Go help the fighters. You did not defeat Gellert Grindelwald without knowing how to duel. You must know some spells to assist the fighters. Find people who are struggling and help them." Starting to walk quickly through the portraits, she called over her shoulder, "Help without having a hidden plan for once, Albus. Live up to your legacy of being a great man."

"Of course, Dilys." The man bowed his head slightly, walked out of his portrait, and disappeared from view.

The former headmistress looked around the room with a feeling of pride. She had done it. She had successfully rallied the Hogwarts heads. Perhaps the children still stood a chance. Once a Hogwarts headmistress, always a Hogwarts headmistress. The children were the priority here.

Leaving her portrait, Dilys Derwent left to see where she could be most helpful.


End file.
